1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to color rendering to an output device, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for color rendering for output to display devices, such as binary, high-dimensional output display devices.
2. Background
In order to produce intended colors in display device, color in a source color space is transformed to a target device color space. For display devices, in order to produce intended colors that will be displayed on a target display device, normally a source color (e.g. source color space expressed as a tuple of numbers in standard RGB (sRGB)) must be converted to a color space of the target device (e.g. the device RGB of an LCD display, for example, or the device CMYK of a printer).
Since color is three-dimensional, a three-primary display can produce any colors that are within the color gamut, which is a particular subset of colors in a color space. In a multi-primary display system, such as an adjustable interferometric modulation display (AiMOD) device that employs interferometric modulation to produce particular colors using more than three primaries to produce a color, many colors can be produced with different sub-sets of primaries. For example, a gray tone may be mixed with two complementary primary colors (or three primary colors if an exact complementary primary pair is not available), or mixed with a pair of white and a black primaries. When rendering a color for display, known approaches simply find a closest primary color and use vector error diffusion to this closest primary, and these approaches may be less stable and inaccurate. Accordingly, a need exists for color rendering with greater stability and accuracy over simply finding a closest primary.